¡Estúpido equipo de baloncesto!
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: El consejero del instituto Creed, Malik. Tiene el trabajo de ayudar al equipo de jóvenes inadaptados, para que puedan seguir jugando baloncesto. El problema, es que el entrenador Altair, no esta entrenándolos para el baloncesto. Malik detesta lidiar con idiotas, pero el cheque de fin de mes es una gran motivación.


_ Tienes que estar bromeando. _ Exclamo Malik mientras ignoraba el café recién adquirido. _ ¿Quienes diablos son esos? _

_ Esos, mi querido Malik. Son tus nuevos alumnos. Los cuales aceptaste enseñar en el momento que decidiste trabajar en esta institución. _ Malik le dedico una mirada fulminante al hombre italiano por el sarcasmos. _ No me mires así amico mio. Sabes que tengo razón. _

_ Trabajo como consejero, en otras palabras, me mandas personas con problemas de mama y papa y yo los arreglo. Nada mas. No soy un profesor. _

_ Tienes pedagogía en educación. _

_ Una mera formalidad para ejercer. _

_ Bueno, entonces esa mera formalidad tendrá que volverse útil. Ellos son del equipo de basket. Están aquí para que les des orientación debido a que muchos de ellos...no tienen la mejor de las aptitudes deportivas. _

Malik frunció el ceño a Giovanni. Este se encogió de hombros. El sirio no tuvo de otra que darle una mirada mas apreciativa al grupo de chicos que ahora estaban en su oficina. Seis en total, cada uno con sudaderas con capucha blanca. Se mostraban tranquilos, casi despreocupados.

_ ¿Que? ¿Sufren de ataques de ira colectivos o que? _

_¿...Algo por el estilo?... Ok, esta bien. No me mires así. Uno de ellos es mi hijo. Ese de ahí, el que tiene la sudadera blanca con adornos rojos. Su nombre es Ezio. _ Ezio estaba casi acostado en su asiento, jugueteando con su teléfono. Su mirada en ningún momento se levanto para ver a los dos adulto que hablaban tan descaradamente de el, estando tan cerca. _ Es un buen chico. Pero aun es un adolescente voluble, necesita una guía profesional si quiera seguir jugando en la cancha sin tener faltas a cada dos segundos. _

_ ¿Y que pasa con el entrenador? _

_ ... Sabes, creo que a el también deberías darle orientación. Por si acaso. _

_ Jódete Giovanni. _

_ Lo lamento Malik, Pero ya esta hecho. Vendrán todos los lunes y jueves. Diviértete. _

Giovanni salio muy alegre de la oficina de Malik, dejandolo con un posible dolor de cabeza. El sirio se dejo caer en su silla, apoyando sus codos en la mesa mientras se masajeaba los cienes.

_ Uhm... ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? _ Malik se detuvo unos momentos para ver al joven que había decidido hablar por su equipo. Usaba una sudadera blanca simple, con la capucha abajo, unos jeans gastado con simples zapatillas deportivas. lo mas llamativo del chico era su cicatriz en el labio, muy parecía a la de Ezio ahora que se da cuenta.

_ ¿Disculpa? _ Pregunto Malik, sin la cortesía de sonar amable.

_ Lo que mi amigo Desmond quiere decir es, ¿Ya no vamos? Sabemos que no nos quieres aquí, y nosotros no queremos estar aquí, así porque no mejor nos vamos por el camino fácil y nos dejas irnos. Así no somos una carga para ti. _

Al pelinegro no le gusto mucho como el chico rubio se dirigió a el, con una confianza y arrogancia bastante insolente.

_... Quiero que me digan sus nombres. De derecha a izquierda. _

El rubio arqueo una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros, seguramente restandole importancia a la orden. _ Oh vamos, solo dejarnos irnos. ¿Que mas te da? _

_ En realidad tenemos practica hoy, y queremos tener un descanso ante de tener que asistir Señor. ¿Podría por favor dejarnos ir? _ Un moreno alto intervino, un poco mas cordial que su amigo, pero la misma arrogancia se deslizaba imperceptiblemente por su tono de voz.

_ ¿Acaso no escucharon?. Quiero nombres, de derecha a izquierda. Y es ahora panda de novicios idiotas. _ Las palabras salieron sin que Malik pudiera detenerlas. Noto con rapidez el cambio de postura de los chicos, mas a la defensiva, cautelosos también se podría decir, pero sobre todo sorprendidos. Malik suspiro internamente, no hacia nada llorar sobre la leche derramada. _ ¿Bueno? ¿Que están esperando? _

_Desmond Miles... _ El primer chico que hablo fue también el primero en presentarse, Malik asintió. Al menos uno tenia sentido común y mostraba respeto.

_Ezio Auditore. _ El segundo fue el hijo menor de Giovanni, Este tenia la cara compuesta en una mueca incomoda. Seguramente había estado esperando un trato especial solo porque su padre era un amigo cercano a Malik. Pues muy mal.

_Arno Dorian. _ El joven se mostró un poco callado, sin embargo Malik no se dejo enamorar por la aptitud, si el joven estaba aquí, era por algo.

_Connor Kenway _ Era el moreno alto anterior. Ahora que ya no tenia esa pose activa, Se veía ahora como un gran perro regañado.

_Jacob Frye _ Este no había hablado antes. Pero algo le decía a Malik que tuviera una vista en este en particular. Tenia un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

Ahora solo faltaba el rubio, quien tenia una expresión irritada. Malik lo clasifico como el típico alumno con problemas con la autoridad. Seria difícil lidiar con el. _ ¿Y tu? _No obstante, Malik tampoco iba a darle mucho tiempo al chico.

_...Edward Kenway. _

Malik asintió indiferente al tono brusco y molesto del chico. Cada nombre estaba en la nomina que Giovanni le había pasado. Así como las descripciones y problemas que tenia que enfocarse para cada uno. Ademas de una lista de temas que Malik esta obligado a darles.

_ Bien. Ahora. Escuchen, Ninguno se va a ir. Están aquí porque son una carga independientemente del hecho que lo crean o no. La escuela no puede tolerar mas faltas de ustedes, por lo tanto tengo ahora yo que encargarme de que eso deje de ser una cosa. Así que no. No se pueden ir, no pueden tomar el descanso que quieren y no. No voy a lidiar con sus aptitudes pero si quiero el cheque de cada mes, bueno. Estoy obligado a hacerlo. Sin embargo no esperen mucha amabilidad si se ponen caprichosos. _

Dejo que las palabras se asentaran en la mente de cada chico. No paso mucho para que obtuviera una reacción.

_ ¿Disculpa? _ Para su no sorpresa, fue Edward el primero en reclamar. _ ¿Quien te crees que eres? Es por nosotros que esta escuela tiene algo de fama. Por el equipo de baloncesto. _ Parecía querer agregar algo mas, pero Arno lo detuvo a tiempo. El francés se posiciono en el frente, viendo directamente a Malik.

_ Como usted a dicho. Nuestras faltas no han sido bien recibidas, eso es algo que entendemos. Sin embargo. No hacemos nada malo, no faltamos a clases, no nos escapamos, tenemos buenos promedios. ¿Porque exactamente estamos aquí? ¿Por gritarnos unas cuantas veces en un partido? Eso pasa siempre, es la emoción del juego, nos pasa a todos. Esta medida que la escuela esta empleando es sinceramente absurda. _

Y así la quejas iban y venían, mientras Malik las escuchaba con una paciencia que cada vez era mas corta.

Una en particular por parte de Jacob hizo que Malik sacara una carpeta, la acción llamo la atención de los jóvenes. Abrió la carpeta y con una falsa dulzura, empezó a leer.

_ "El pasado sábado, en la cancha municipal de la ciudad, donde se realizarían una de las actividades extracurriculares mas importantes del año , el equipo de baloncesto del instituto Creed se vio involucrado en una pelea con una de las escuelas participantes, donde se vio involucrado el equipo de béisbol, dando por consecuencia varios heridos en dicho equipo, ademas de daño a muchos de los artículos deportivos de la gran mayoría de los participantes en la actividad extracurricular" _

Los jóvenes guardaron un silencio tenso mientras Malik arqueaba una ceja. _ Si... Muy absurda la decisión de la escuela. _ El sarcasmo broto sin problemas. _ Me pregunto como es que su entrenador les permite seguir jugando con este historial. _

_... El entrenador Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad es bastante despreocupado en ese aspecto. _ Proporciono con amabilidad Desmond, ganándose malas miradas de sus compañeros.

_ Ya veo... _

* * *

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que el parkour es necesario para su entrenamiento por...? _

Edward rodó los ojos exasperado. _ Ya te dije. Para mantener nuestro cuerpo en optimas condiciones. _

_ Ademas de que nos da una gran movilidad y nuestro músculos no se esfuerzan tanto. _ Agrego Arno desde su lugar en el sofá de Malik.

_ Si. El entrenador dice que nos ayudara en nuestro futuro. _ Ezio tenia una sonrisa divertida, seguramente recordando un evento pasado con dicho hombre. _ Dijo que todo el mundo debería saber Parkour. _

_ Aunque no es nada fácil. Aveces tenemos que pasar meses ante de hacer una movida a la perfección. _ Jacob frunció el ceño. _ Es agotador, mas que las practicas de baloncesto. _

_... _ Malik entrecerró los ojos. _ ¿Exactamente cuantas veces tienes practicas? _

_ Todos los días, bueno. Antes, ahora los lunes y jueves estamos aquí. _ Hablo Connor.

_ Bien... ¿Cuantas veces tienes practicas de Parkour?_

_ Todo los días excepto lunes y jueves? _

_ ¿Y baloncesto? _

Desmond se encogió de hombros, al igual que el resto. _ Depende, aveces tenemos, aveces no. _

_ ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdan esas vez donde Altair nos hizo saltar los muros mientras no lanzaba bombas de agua? _ Edward cambio el tema. Atrayendo a los demás en una charla fácil sobre el entrenamiento que no tenia nada que ver con Baloncesto. Malik anoto cada detalle.

_ Ok... Necesito que me digan mas de este Altair. _

* * *

_ Entonces Altair provoco al entrenador del otro equipo después de que ganamos ese juego. Se fueron a la parte trasera donde estaba el estacionamiento. Y luego Ese hombre no supo que le golpeo, Altair parecía boxeador profesional. _

Malik asentía ante la historia que contaba Jacob. Mientras cada vez pensaba que debía hablar seriamente con este hombre.

_ ¡Si, lo recuerdo! ¡Altair le rompió los dientes! _Exclamo Connor con una alegría casi infantil.

Si. Mientras mas rápido hablara con este hombre, mejor.

* * *

_ Ok, no entiendo. ¿Altair es un que? _

_ Un asesino. _

_... _

Edward se aproximo para darle un fuerte golpe a Arno. _ ¡Ay! ¡Oye! _

_ Idiota, no le digas así. No queremos que Malik vaya a la policía por un malentendido. _ Edward empujo a Arno del lugar, para luego tomar asiento. _ Mira, no es algo ilegal ni nada. Es como un juego de hermandades. La hermandad de Altar es la de los asesinos, héroes que luchan por el libre albedrío contra los caballeros templarios, quienes creen firmemente en la idea del orden a través de la manipulación y la mano dura. _

_ ... _ Malik pestañeo un par de veces. _ ¿Algo así como una rivalidad de fraternidades? _

_ ¡Si! _

_ Bien... ¿Porque la de Altair se llama el credo de los asesinos. No es algo... ¿Tétrico? _

Ezio negó un par de veces. _ En realidad, los asesinos son aquellas personas que están dispuesta a hacer todo por mantener el libre albedrío de todos. Es decir, se encargan de todo _

Hubo algo en la forma que Ezio hizo énfasis en "todo" que incomodo a Malik.

_ Así que... Altair es un maestro asesino y un mentor... _

_ ¡Si! _ Desmond tenia una sonrisa fácil, le recordaba a Kadar. _ Es el líder de la hermandad de los asesinos sirios. Ademas de que es el mejor asesino que existe. _

_ Por favor, deja de usar la palabra Asesino tan libremente en territorio escolar. _

Desmond asintió, aunque solo para apaciguar a Malik.

_ ¿No te parece sospechoso que en realidad no estas siendo entrenando para jugar baloncesto? _ Pregunto Malik después de un rato. Los demás estaban dispersos descansando, mientras Malik interrogaba a Desmond.

_ ¿De que habla?. Claro que nos entrena para el baloncesto. ¿Para que mas si no? _

Malik entrecierra los ojos, sin saber si el chico era estúpido o muy denso.

_ Sabes. No puedo lidiar contigo. Pase el siguiente. _ Desmond se fue mientras hacia un puchero. Dando paso a Connor.

_ Bien. Entonces dime. ¿Como ha ido tu día? _

Connor se puso a contar sobre su perro, lo molesto de su padre y inevitablemente llego a la parte donde al parecer todos concordaban. El divertido y dinámico entrenamiento para nada protocolar del Entrenador Altair.

_ En serio. ¿Que son ustedes? ¿Fangirls? _

* * *

_ Se acabo. Quiero que me lleven con Altair. Ese hombre parece ser la causa de que a ustedes les falte un tornillo. _

Los chicos parpadearon como búhos. Casi impactados por la repentina orden del sirio. _ ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Altair? _ Pregunto Ezio lentamente, como si Malik hubiera dejado de entender el español.

_ Si Ezio. Eso dije. ¿Están sordos ahora? _

_ ¿Estas seguro? _ Arno ignoro el sarcasmo. _ Digo, Altair puede ser muy... Impactante a primera vista._

Malik gruño por lo bajo, no iba a lidiar con esto. _ ¿Necesito repetirme?. _ La pregunta fue hecha como una prueba, una que los chicos ya conocían. Edward, que paso de ser el mas rebelde a el que tiene mejor sentido de autopreservación , levanto las mano en son de paz.

_ Esta bien Amigo. Como tu digas. _

* * *

_ ¿Quien eres tu? _

Bueno. Ciertamente Malik no esperaba que el tan afamado Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad fuera una copia mucha mas intimidante de Desmond y Ezio. Ademas de tener curiosos ojos ámbar. También tenia la noble sudadera con capucha, solo que al contrario de los chicos, este la tenia puesta, enmascarando parcialmente sus rasgos.

_ ¿Eres Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad? _ Malik no le importo que sus alumno estuvieron haciendo muecas extrañas, solo se cruzo de brazos, enfrentando al hombre. _ Tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo. _

_ ¿Oh? ¿Y eso es? _ Altair estaba levemente encorvado, lo hacia ver despreocupado hasta cierto punto. Malik había aprendido de los chicos que solo es una pantalla para tomar desprevenido a las personas.

_ Primero que nada. Párate derecho idiota. ¿Que clase de ejemplo has estado dando todos estos días? Estos imbéciles que llamo alumnos han perdido gran parte del sentido común, y algo me dice, ademas de sus incesantes balbuceos, que tu eres el causante de eso. _

Malik no se tomo nada para pensar sus palabras y ser diplomático. No. Habia estado semanas con estos chicos, hablando y hablando del mismo tema una y otra vez, y ellos no parecían estar mejorando mucho. El sirio sabia ahora a ciencia cierta que la influencia del Altair estaba demasiado arraigada, y que solo Altair seria capaz de ayudar a los chicos con su mala aptitud.

Sin embargo, tal esa mala aptitud también haya sido influenciada por Altair.

_ No soy un mal ejemplo. Les ayudo a ser mas fuertes. _ Los chicos asintieron por las palabras de su mentor, estaban ofendidos por la forma en que Malik los describió, aunque esa era al parecer su forma normal de mostrar afecto.

_ Les ayudas a pensar que golpearse la cabeza con un árbol y perder un par de neuronas esta bien. _

Altair arqueo una ceja. _ Tu... Eres el consejero que han estado viendo. _

_ No, como crees, Sherlock. _

_... No pareces del tipo que seria consejero de un montón de niños. _ Exclamo casi distraidamente. _ Ciertamente no con ese vocabulario. _

_ Mi vocabulario esta bien. Lo que no esta bien es que ellos apenas se saben las reglas del baloncesto. ¿Tienes algo que decir genio?. _

_... ¿Das solo consulta a los chicos? ¿O puede agregarse uno mas?

_ ¿Disculpa? _ Malik frunció el ceño confundido. No obstante, Desmond se dio cuenta de la situación e intervino.

_ El señor Giovanni dijo que también deberías darle un poco de orientación al entrenador, Malik. ¿Recuerdas? _

Altair soltó una exclamación apreciativa. _ ¿Es eso así?... Supongo que no me vendría mal. _

_ ¿Espera, que? No. Ya mucho tengo con ustedes seis molestias. _

Jacob soltó una carcajada. _ Tu manera de expresar amor es única, Malik. _

* * *

_ Altair. Ya te dije. Solo puedes venir los lunes y Jueves, a la oficina. No los viernes, mucho menos a mi casa. _

Altair estaba apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta de su departamento. Donde se suponía el hombre no debería saber donde estaba.

_ Tienes que darme clases de orientación Malik. ¿Como puedes hacerlo cuando estas tan ocupado con los niños? _ Malik soltó un suspiro molesto.

_ No lo digas así. Son tus niños. Deberías ayudarme en vez de quedarte sin hacer nada mientras ellos adoran tus malas mañas _

_... Te ayudaría.. Pero no me siento motivado. _ Altair le da una sonrisa de medio lado a Malik. _ Tal vez si me motivaras mas. Te ayudaría a que ellos no se golpeen tanto la cabeza. _

_ Lo cual es tu culpa _

_ Detalles. _

Malik soltó otro suspiro. _ Solo entra idiota. _

_ Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer mas tarde? _

_...Bien. Aunque tu pagas. _

Altair sonrió, quitándose la capucha para revelar su rostro. _ Como gustes, Malik._

* * *

Malik se encontraba acostado en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Altair. El mismo, estaba distraído con su teléfono. _ Oye, Malik. ¿No se supones que tienes que ir hoy a la escuela para ver a los chicos? _

_ No... Uno se golpeo la cabeza, así que asumo que todos estarán igual... Así que no perderé mi tiempo hablando con animales. _ Susurro Malik mientras se apegaba mas a Altair. _ Ah, si. Te culpo por eso. Deja de entrenarles para algo que no es baloncesto. _

_ ¿Que tendría eso de divertido? _

_ Que aun tendrían sus neuronas y sus padres no se quejarían tanto. _

_ Touche. _

Quien diría que Malik terminaría saliendo con un loco con juegos extraños y cuidando a su club de fans.


End file.
